


Afterglow

by pandita7



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Tragedy, Yaoi, sunflowerboy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandita7/pseuds/pandita7
Summary: Un joven inocente,corrompido por la curiosidad y el egoísmo.Decían que la última palabra era la del emperador.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 3





	Afterglow

Pronto a casarse con una bella dama, el joven de 18 años. Cuerpo esculpido y de piel pálida. Inteligente, pero de poca paciencia y guapo. Cuenta bancaría infinita y con suficiente poder para doblegar a cualquiera. Llegaba a ser directo siempre que podia, muchos pensaban que le faltaba tacto, pero, ¿Cómo dar algo qué no te han enseñado?

Su rostro serio, siempre infundía miedo a cualquier parte que fuera. Es la razón por la cual se encontraba en el lobby de un hotel cinco estrellas. Esperando a la chica con quien se casaría y pasaría el resto de sus días o eso sus padres querían. Ya era algo que su familia había planeado para él, pero sobre todo que tuviera un hijo. Un hijo, que heredaría todo lo de su familia y suyo, en caso de que el muriera o sus padres. Su familia siempre pensaba a futuro y eso a veces le hacia feliz, pero lo asustaba. 

Miró su vaso de cristal con vino y a un lado del mismo, se encontraba un plato con pequeños bocadillos, todo sin tocar y frío (la comida). Su prometida llevaba 30 minutos tarde al tiempo acordado, esperaría cinco minutos más y si no llegaba, se iba a ir. 

Cerró sus ojos y en segundos, sintió una presencia pasar por su lado y luego frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron y supo al momento que la persona frente a el no era su prometida, pero otra persona que no conocía. Elevó su ceja derecha en cuestionamiento y dicho acto, hizo sonreír a la persona frente suyo. 

— ¿Esperas a alguien, guapo? -sonrió el chico.- 

— Sí. -le miró de arriba a bajo con recelo, en especial por las ropas que llevaba la persona contraria. No dejaban nada a la imaginación.- 

— Tranquilo, ya me voy. Solo me quedaré unos minutos más. -miró a su alrededor y de momento se hundió en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado como si se escondiera.- 

— ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó al extraño.- 

— ¿No deberías invitarme a cenar primero? -soltó una risilla con sus mejillas de color rosa.- 

— uhm... -llevo una de sus manos a su nuca y la acarició de forma nerviosa.- 

El contrario le miró unos segundos ya cuando había parado de reír, y sonrió de manera simple, pero tierna. 

— Me llamo ... Nagashika Hideyoshi, pero puedes decirme Hide.

Al escuchar el nombre de la persona contraria, el joven asintió, pero no pudo contener el sonreír de vuelta, cuando la persona contraria así lo hizo. Abrió su boca para decir algunas palabras, pero solo quedó en intento al contrario negar e interrumpirlo. 

— Sé quien eres, emperador. Es un placer conocerle, pero no confunda mis intenciones. -expresó el extraño.- Debo aclarar que solo me acerqué a usted, porque me estoy escondiendo de alguien. -extendió su mano para agarrar uno de los bocadillos y comérselo; tenia hambre.- Disculpe. -hizo un movimiento de cabeza para seguir comiendo.-

— ... 

Los minutos pasaron, y el joven solo se dedicó a mirar a la persona contraria terminar el plato de bocadillos que no había tocado y se encontraba ya frío. Terminó por levantar su mano para ordenar algo de comer para la persona frente suyo, quien aún se encontraba con hambre.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, esta historia la puedes encontrar en Wattpad como @storia7.  
> Trataré de publicar mis historias acá just in case.


End file.
